Mommy
by King Chips
Summary: TwoShot. Samara tells about the three people she loves most, and reveals the reason for the cursed tape. All for the sake of her mommies.
1. Part One: She Wants What She Can't Have

**Mommy  
By LadyChippy**

**Summary:** A two-shot. Samara tells about the three people that she loved most. Her mommies.

* * *

It was a test. All of it. It was a test to see who'd make the perfect mommy.

Only Rachel passed.

My real mommy tried. I know she did. She listened to me when no one else could even hear me.

I told her to kill me, because I could tell that I was one day do something bad. I was going to hurt someone, and I didn't want to. I didn't want hurt anyone. Not at all.

So she tried to kill me. She was going to drown me.

But I hated the water. Even being near it made me feel awful. I believe it has something to do with my real father, but I was never sure.

I couldn't help it. I had to cry. The water was making me feel pain all over. I wanted to get away.

I should have just kept my mouth shut. Then they wouldn't have taken me away, and put my mommy in that awful place. That dark place.

Then my second mommy adopted me. I knew she would love me. I knew it.

By then, I had self-control, so I knew I wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't hurt my new Daddy, either.

But Daddy didn't like me. He liked those horses, and for that, I hated those horses. I thought that if I got rid of them, Daddy would love me.

One day, when Daddy was riding one of his horses – his favorite one – the horse suddenly died right there. Daddy fell with it, but the horse broke his fall, so he lived with a few scratches.

I only wanted the horses to run away, but I made a mistake. Either way, the horse was out of the way.

Daddy was upset, though. He knew that I did it. He knew. Mommy defended me, and they argued while I had to stay in my room. I think I only made things worse.

I never sleep. Never. I thought that was normal, and that when I got older, I would become tired like everybody else.

So I roamed the house. Most of the time, I would watch static dance on the television, or watch Mommy and Daddy sleep and then leave before they woke. I didn't want to scare them, after all.

Soon after the horse incident, Mommy began to see things in her head. These were bad, scary things that made Mommy cry and scream whenever she saw them. Daddy got upset. He said these images were my fault. He said I was hurting Mommy.

I knew it. Something was indeed wrong with me. I couldn't control it like I thought I could. These images must of come from my head, and made their way to Mommy's.

Later that week, Daddy took us both to an institute. The doctors there would not let me see Mommy. They kept asking me questions, and when I answered, they said I was a liar.

"Samara?" Dr. Scott would ask. "Why don't you sleep?"

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. I thought of why I sat in the chair opposite of the bed and stared into nothing.

"Because," I answered simply, "I don't want to."

"But you have to sleep," he argued. "You _need_ sleep."

Why do I need to sleep, I wondered. I had never been tired before. I had never slept. It was just the way it was.

Another time, he asked me about my pictures.

"How did you make these, Samara?"

He held up x-ray like photos of things – things I had seen in my head.

I only shrugged and glance at him, "I just see them in my head, and then… they just are."

"Don't lie to me, Samara."

I didn't understand. I wasn't lying. It was the truth.

"I want to see my Mommy," I told him.

"Not until you tell us the truth."

"But I did tell the truth."

"Stop lying, Samara. Look at me when you're talking."

"I want to see my Mommy. Where is she?"

"She's busy right now. You can see your mommy and daddy later."

" I don't want to see Daddy."

"Your Daddy loves you, you know."

"Daddy loves the _horses_." I paused. " But… he doesn't know."

" He doesn't know what?"

I didn't answer. I could only look at my hands with a smile.

"Samara?"

His voice had a hint of shakiness. He was scared. I only smiled without looking at him.

"Everyone will suffer…"

From then on, I stopped talking. Why talk if they didn't believe me? I wasn't a liar. I wasn't, and I wanted my Mommy.

They also began giving me medicine that made me sleepy. Before I knew it, I would be getting tired on my own. I was sleeping on my own.

They finally let us go sometime many days later. I pretended to sleep in the back seat of the car as Daddy drove us home.

"She can't stay, Anna. She can't."

"But, Richard! She my child! I don't want to hurt her! I don't want to lose her!"

"And I don't want you hurt anymore. She keeps putting those images in your head, and I won't have it!"

"But where will she go? I don't want to leave her back at the orphanage!"

"There's a perfect spot up in the barn. It will make the perfect little room for her. She can stay there."

Mommy didn't argue back. I could tell that she didn't want me in the barn, but there was nothing she could say. I didn't really mind; as long as Mommy wasn't hurt. Everyone else could suffer.

I hated the barn though. The horses, the kept me awake. That night, I was back to staying awake. I was back to never sleeping.

I hated those horses more then ever. They wouldn't shut up. They needed to die. They needed to suffer.

Later that morning, I heard Daddy yell at me from below. During the night, one of his horses died. It was my fault, he said. All of it. It was my entire fault.

More horses died as the weeks went on. Daddy took away my ladder so I couldn't 'go down and kill them'. They still died, and soon Daddy came back every two hours to make sure they were still alive.

Mommy gave me my later back. She let me come down so I could wash my self, and use the bathroom. Sometimes, she would let me spend sometime outside while Daddy was away. I liked to sing by the well we had. I sang as I watched the sun rise and set in the horizon.

That didn't last to long, though. I could sense something bad was going to happen, so I began avoiding Mommy. It wasn't her that was going to get hurt, though. It was me.

One morning, as I watched the sunrise, Mommy came up behind me. She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Isn't it beautiful, Samara?"

I gave no answer. My stomach turned as I waited for her to do the bad thing. The thing I knew that would happen.

As she quickly put the bag over me, I realized that it was what needed to happen. If I died, Mommy would no longer hurt because I could not put those things in her head. It would make her better, and that would make me happy.

So I didn't struggle. I willing let it happen.

"All I ever wanted… All I ever wanted was you, Samara."

I wanted to cry. I wanted her, too! I wanted to live happily with Mommy! I didn't want to hurt her.

As she pushed me down, I tried to struggle. She looked over to see me looking right back up at her. I tried to tell her that it was okay, that I loved her too. I tried to tell her that I forgave her for killing me, and that I was sorry for hurting her. But nothing would come out of my mouth. It made me sick. It made me want to cry.

She had tears in her eyes as she reached down at me. She called out to me, and told me she loved me and that she was sorry. Before I knew it, the cover of the well was being pushed over, and I was alone. Alone in the dark. That dark, awful place. Just like my real mommy.


	2. Part Two: Rachel

**Mommy**

**Part Two: Rachel**

The first day in that well, I spent crying my eyes out. Why couldn't I have said the things I wanted to say to my mommy? Why couldn't I tell her that I forgave her, and that I understood how she felt and why she did what she did?

Why couldn't I tell her anything? At least tell her I loved her?

I screamed at the top of my lungs several times, screaming my message of love. I hoped that maybe, by some chance, that she would hear me. No such luck.

That second day, I was tired of the dark. I was determined to escape; just to make sure Mommy knew what I wanted to say to her. Just to make sure that she knew I wasn't angry, and that I loved her.

So I tried to climb the slippery stones that were my walls. I thought I was doing well, but my fingers got stuck. As I tried to pull them out, I slipped and my nails ripped right off. I screamed and backed against the wall, sobbing more than the day before.

Day three was the day I decided I wasn't going to allow this to happen. I wasn't about to allow myself to die and be forgotten at the bottom of a well. Never. I was angry now. And I began to plan my revenge.

Day for and five were spent staring up at the ring of light above me, letting my mind wander and I began to see those images in my head again. I vaguely wondered if Mommy still saw them, if she was still hurt.

I wondered if Daddy even cared, or noticed that I was gone. I wondered if Mommy regretted pushing me down. Sometimes, if I was quite, I could hear faint singing from above, and weeping. I could hear someone pounding on the lid for the well, and someone screaming at the sky.

I wondered if this was my Mommy, or just someone else.

Day seven was the day I had my plan set. I was going to use the powers I had – the ones I could barely control, the ones that made Mommy see those things, that made the horses die with me just thinking about it, the ones that made those pictures. I was going to use those powers to extract my revenge, to make a curse.

Yes. And I wasn't going to stop there. I was going to live in this well, even after I died. It may not of made sense right there and then, but I had it all planned out. Everyone would suffer.

But that wasn't it. With this curse, I would find my new Mommy. It wasn't as if I hated Mommy, but I saw something. I saw that she was going to die. She was going to fall off a cliff.

As I floated on my back, my last breaths passing quickly, I smiled and whispered, " Everyone will suffer…"

Years went by after my death, but in a way, I still lived on.

My planned had worked quickly. Two years after I died, the tape on which I had cursed was watched. The poor person who watched died seven days later.

This happened again and again as the years went on.

Children of those days were stupid. They didn't believe in me. That was fine, they'd suffer the consequence.

They did as I wanted with the little time they had. I told them to tell their parents. I told them to say things, I showed them things. They were stupid children though.

None of their parents cared. They simply thought that their children were going through a stage. How wrong they were…

Some made copies to show their friends. Those who did, and got someone else to watch, broke free of my curse. The point was to spread my story, seeing as their parents were useless and non-caring. I really didn't care if they lived or not.

Then that silly Katie girl watched the tape. She was older like most of the victims. No matter, she died anyways, as did her little friends. But Rachel… She was Katie's aunt.

She was someone whom I assumed would be, yet, another useless fool. I was wrong.

She watched my tape. She was curious and desperate to find out more.

But Aiden... I liked him. He had the gift, as some might of said. I showed him things. I was able to talk to him, and he listened. He did as told, and I liked it.

And Rachel knew that he saw the tape, and she didn't want her young son to die. She cared about him, and she wanted to save him.

This really did surprise me. Never once had this ever happened. Never.

I wanted her. I knew that she would care. She went looking for me. She wanted to find me. She wanted me too. Or that's what I though.

What she really wanted was Aiden. She wanted for him to be safe and well. That was fine with me. If she wanted Aiden, she would get Aiden.

But want she would really have was me. I would become Aiden.

But after her ex-husband died, Rachel took Aiden away. They both left, I could not find them, so I was back to searching for my next Mommy.

There was a cult. A cult that wanted to know what happened on the seventh day. They recorded everything they saw, and when it got to real for them, they passed my curse on.

But one boy couldn't find anyone to watch his tape. His supposed friends betrayed him. He died.

I didn't know this, but Rachel lived in his area. She came to see if it was really my curse that killed him, and it was.

I had found her, or rather, she had found me.

Better yet, she had Aiden with her, and I could now become him.

It was simple really. I took over his body little by little. While he was in the bath tub, that's when I really took over. Rachel tried to kill me, a nearly killed Aiden in the process.

That stupid man, that Max guy, he thought that Aiden needed his help. No. He didn't. But he took him to the hospital anyways.

While Aiden was sleeping, though, I took over.

I was now Aiden, and Rachel was my Mommy. She would care for me, she would love me, and we would live happily ever after.

There was a doctor who tried to interfere. She was just like Dr. Scott. She wouldn't let me see Mommy until I answered some questions. I wasn't going to talk to her though. I knew better that time. So I showed her some things. She killed herself. She suffered.

Mommy would never hurt Aiden. Never. Mommy loved Aiden…

Mommy loved _me_.

I knew Rachel loved Aiden. She loved him more than anything. I had expected her to be happy that I was 'gone' and that she now had 'Aiden' all to herself.

She knew I had taken over. She knew that I wasn't him. I had made to many mistakes.

I had killed Max and left his body where she could find it. I called her 'Mommy'. I should have realized that Aiden didn't call her that. He called her 'Rachel'. I told her I didn't sleep. Aiden slept, and she knew so.

But most of all, Aiden told her. He told her that I wasn't him. He told her that she would have to get rid of me.

I was too happy to notice though. I though that at last I had found my Mommy; That I could live happily ever after with her. I had though that it would be a perfect life, just Rachel and me. I would never hurt her, and she would never hurt me. We would be happy. Forever and ever and ever.

But no. She tried to kill me. She didn't love me. I was stupid to believe she ever did.

She loved _Aiden_. Not me. She wanted _Aiden_. Not me. Rachel wanted to live happily ever after with _Aiden_. Not me. Mommy – _my­_ Mommy – wanted _Aiden_…

Not me.

This was something I admired about the boy. He had what I wanted. He had what I knew I could never get. He had a mother who cared about him and loved him more than anything.

I once did have such a mother. I had two of them. But they both failed me.

I wasn't done with her. I would have Rachel. I would have Mommy.

I took her into my well through the TV, but she tried to escape. I went after her, but she still didn't want me.

Didn't she realize that I loved he, and that I would never hurt her? Didn't she know that she was that I wanted her more than anything?

Didn't she realize that I loved her?

Guess not. She hit me with the hard truth.

"_I'm not your fucking mommy."_

But you are, Rachel. You are. Everyone will suffer until I get what I want.

And what I want is you, Rachel. What I want…

What I want… Is a Mommy.

**End**


End file.
